Stunned
by CarterCooper101
Summary: It's the end of the year and Ponyboy has a dream about this girl. What happens when he meets her and falls in love? Read and Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

I never could have suspected what God had in store for me then. But, now as I look back at it all; I know that he had all of this happen for a reason. It was to lead me to the one who changed my life in a way that I never knew was possible.

But that's skipping too far into it all. Every story has its beginning and here's mine…

Chapter One-

Darry was going to kill me, I thought looking down at my report card for the end of the year. I had gotten one B and the rest were A's, but that one B was going to get me a long lecture. Yay, I thought sarcastically, a lecture from Darry. What else could make my day any better?

"Ponyboy!" Someone yelled jumping right on top of my shoulders. I didn't even have to look to know that it was Two-bit. I slammed my locker shut, not bothering to look at the idiot, before turning on my heels with Two-bit following me like a puppy-dog.

"What's the matter kid?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to walk home today, alright?" I lied. The report card wasn't the only thing that had been bothering me.

"Darry and Soda aren't going to like you walkin' on your lonesome…" Two-bit trailed off. I sighed, knowing my overprotective brothers. They must have told him to not allow me to walk home by myself. Even though I was fourteen they were constantly treating me like a little kid. Don't do this, don't do that, keep an eye on him… when was I ever going to have some trust?

"Then just don't tell them. They won't find out, as long as you keep your mouth shut." I snapped picking up my pace. I normally wasn't like this to him, but from what happened this morning, I wasn't in the mood for anything right now. All I wanted was to be alone, to think about what I had seen. He just let me go, not bothering to get in my way.

After a few minutes I was away from everyone, walking down a street with only the leaves rustling and the dogs barking. I let out a sigh, thinking about this morning. I had had a dream and it seemed so genuine. I could barely distinguish the figure, but it was a girl with long straight brown hair with these striking blue eyes that stunned me. That was all I could make out, but in this dream she was calling out my name. "Ponyboy… Ponyboy" and with each time her voice chimed I approached her with intensity. I had never felt so… I can't even describe the feeling that I felt. But right as our hands were about to converge she vanished, leaving me in the dusk.

I had woken up after that, but I couldn't get the girl out of mind. She was stuck in a way I had never felt before. It was as if she was made just for me, but I doubt she even existed. It was all just a dream. That's all it was, I thought crossing the street almost home.

The next thing I knew, car tires were shrieking as the car collided right into me and I blacked out getting yanked under the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm going to try to update at least four times over Christmas break. I'll try to do my best to make up to y'all. And sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for all the Reviews. They make me **

**Carter**

Chapter Two-

"Darrel, phone call!" My boss yelled up to me as I pounded a nail into the roof. A phone call? I wondered curiously wiping the sweat off my forehead. Who would be calling while I was at work? Pony knew to call Soda if he needed anything and Soda knew never bothered me.

"Tell whoever is calling that I'm working and will call them back afterwards." I yelled down about to nail another shingle onto the roof. I wanted to have this done by tonight and I was going to have it done.

"Darrel it's important. You really should take it." I set my hammer into my tool belt, annoyed as I climbed down the ladder. This had better be really important, I thought, but the way Dave was looking at me as I took the phone, I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"This is Darrel. How may I help you?"

"This is Tulsa Memorial Hospital, your brother, Ponyboy Michael Curtis…" Oh no! Not Pony. Not my baby brother, I pleaded not wanting anything else to happen. He had already been through too much crap. The events from the past months replayed in my head. Pony getting jumped, me slapping him, him almost drowning to death, Johnny killing that Soc, running away to Windrixville, the fire, Johnny and Dallas dying… what else could possibly happen to this brother of mine? "He was hit by a car this afternoon. He's…" Please don't say it! I didn't need to lose another person in my life. I didn't want to bury my own brother alongside mom and dad. I just don't think I could bear it. I held my breath, my heart hammering against my chest waiting for the worst to come, but it didn't. "Alive, but in critical condition. I'd advice…" I didn't even allow the person on the other line to finish as I handed my boss, muttering that I had to go before sprinting towards my truck. I'm coming Pony, just hang in there…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry for missing the POV's. I had put the things above the number eight and the web site didn't read it. I'll use their names now.

-Carter

Chapter Three-

**Pony's POV**

Would the pain ever go away? I asked myself. I don't know how long it had been since the never ending darkness had been enveloping me and I was kind of getting sick of it. I wanted to get out of whatever I was in. There wasn't any action or sound except for the nonstop buzzing and humming in my ears and on top of that my head. My head felt like someone was thrashing at me with a hammer. Ugh! Would I ever get out of this place? I asked a wave of unconsciousness suddenly overcoming me.

**Darry's POV**

My poor baby brother, I thought holding his hand. He was in critical condition with a broken leg, a concussion, bruises littering all over his body, and the whole left side of his face was scrapped raw. It was just hard to even look at him without wincing. He had been out cold for a solid week and it was just killing me with agony.

"Hey how's he doing?" Soda asked walking in to the hospital room.

"The same." I answered. Soda sighed sitting beside me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Darry, it's bound to happen sometime. Just give him some patience. You know how our stubborn brother is. He'll get up on his own terms. He's not going to give up." Soda reassured patting my shoulder like dad use to.

"Yeah I know. I'm just worried, that's all."

"We all are bro."

**Pony's POV**

Pain. That was the only thing I felt. It was inevitable to avoid; everywhere from the hammering of my brain to the throbbing in my leg. What in the heck had happened? I wondered racking my brain when I felt someone gently take my hand into theirs.

I had heard the constant plea to wake up and I had been trying desperately, but I was trapped. Trapped in a place that had at first been peaceful, but truthfully it was irritating the crap out of me now. I was tired of this darkness. Tired of hearing the pleading voices! I just wanted to get the heck out of here.

I tried to open my eyes and for the first time the light shinned through. Light! Thank God. I thought smiling.

Slowly everything came in focus. IV bags floated around me like weird balloons, and an old painting of something I could not make out was on the way-to-white walls. I couldn't be home, I concluded taking in shock at my situation. Aside from my body aching, I had IV's in my arms, an oxygen tube up my nose, various parts of my body were bandaged, and a cast was on my right leg.

The buzzing in my ears had finally disappeared and panicky yet hushed voices filled the room. What was going on? What had happened to me this time? I asked trying really hard to remember the missing pieces. Just then the screaming car brakes ringed in my ears as I recalled the event. The car… getting hit… being pulled under… blacking out. It all made since.

I shivered from the memory, catching the attention of my two older brothers. "Oh Pony! Thank God your awake!" Soda stated gently stroking the side of my face with his thumb. What? How long had I been unconscious for? I wondered. I must have looked confused because he grinned looking at Darry.

"You were hit by some truck on last Thursday and it's been a week." Darry stated brushing my hair back. "Jeez kiddo, you had us scared to death. I got that phone call and… I'm just glad you're awake." I smiled at Darry. He wasn't good with feelings, but I knew what he meant.

"How are you feeling Pony?" Soda asked.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." I stated getting them to smile. "But really, I feel fine." I lied getting a disapproving look as I winced at the sharp pain in knee.

"Sure kiddo, you're just fine. I'm going to go get the nurse and call those people… or not." Darry trailed off as a teenage girl walked in with her mother and father behind. Right then my breathing hitched in my chest as her striking dark blue eyes met mine.

It was the girl from my dream…


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a longer chapter. Hope you like it. Read and Review, please. And, hope you had a great Christmas and have a happy New Year. Oh, one other thing the name I picked isn't a name common to the time period the story takes place. **

**-Carter : )**

**Chapter Four- **

**Pony's POV**

I stared at the girl in a daze. It really was her. Her stunning image was right in front of me. Her dark blue eyes looked into mine with just as much intensity as I was watching her with. Wow, I thought. What was this feeling? I had never felt it before. I felt weightless and well… it was indescribable.

Her long dark brown hair was completely straight down to the middle of her back and shined like silk as the sun met it, but there were still flaws. She was a little chunky and I could see acne poking out from behind her makeup, but I didn't care. She was perfect in my mind.

"Pony? Ponyboy are you alright? Ponyboy!" I heard my brothers call me, but I didn't acknowledge them still studying the girl in front of me. Was I dreaming? Could all of this be some kind of fantasy I had dreamed of?

"I'm sorry, but I think my brother is in shock. Can I call you later Mr. and Mrs. Shafer?" My oldest brother asked.

"Yes of course you can, anytime. Come on Channing, we got to go?" I heard Mr. Shafer say.

"No!" I suddenly said realizing what was taking place. All eyes turned on me in confusion and curiosity. "I mean… no don't leave. I'm fine, just caught up in the moment." I halfway told the truth.

"No really it's no big deal. Channing asked us to stop by to check on you while we were out running errands. Anyway, you need your rest." The woman answered.

"No really I'm fine. I just zoned off." I repeated. I didn't want her to leave me. Channing. I thought saying the name. Channing Shafer. I liked the sound of it. It was music to my ears.

"Alright if you insist. Darrell can Dave and I talk to you outside for a few minutes?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." Darry said giving me a look of curioustity before looking at Channing and back. "Channing, you can sit in my seat if you'd like." He offered, before leaving the room as she took the seat with grace.

I looked over at my second oldest brother, hopping he'd get the hint as I raised my eyebrows. He laughed shaking his head before proclaiming he had to go to the bathroom and leaving the two of us alone.

"So your name's Channing?" I asked after a few minutes of akward silence.

"Yeah and don't say anything about it that it's a boy name. I heard enough of that." Channing warned with a smile. Not a very valid threat with that smile, I thought.

"Hey you don't think I get any of that taunting. I mean come on, my names Ponyboy and I have a brother named Sodapop. Yeah, those are completely the most normal names in the world." I sarcastically replied hearing her laugh chime throughout the room.

"Okay, I'll admit, you beat me on that one. Your name is stranger than mine."

"Are you calling my name strange?" I asked trying my best to sound offensive, but the smile stayed present the whole time.

"Maybe… or am I calling you strange?" Channing remarked.

"Oh you caught me." I said bending back my wrists, too weak to lift up my arms. "I'll admit to the crime of being a little strange. So if you want to leave now I give you permission to."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Then you don't have to."

"Good." Channing said running her hands through her hair.

"Good." I matched back the both of us smiling at each other. It was almost as if I'd known her my whole life by the way we were laughing and talking. The conversation came easy and I liked the way she could kid around like some girls couldn't.

Right as I was about to open my mouth to say something else the door opened and in came Darry and Mr. and Mrs. Shafer.

"Come on Channing, let's let Ponyboy rest." Mrs. Shafer called motioning for her daughter. "Good to see you well, Pony and get some rest."

"Wait, Channing?" I called out right as she reached the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind stopping by tomorrow?" I asked. After thirty seconds I started regretting I'd even ask her. Why would she even want to see some beat up Greaser in a hospital?

"Of course, as long as my parents are alright with it. Mom? Dad?" Channing asked.

"As long as Darry doesn't mind, I'm fine with it." Her dad answered. Darry looked at me, noticing my pleading eyes. He winked at me, before nodding.

"I don't mind at all. She can come by whenever." He answered making me smile. Thank you, I mouthed as he looked over at me.

"I'll drop her off at noon. Bye Ponyboy, Darry," Mr. Shafer said.

"Bye Pony." Channing called back with a smile that made my heart melt.

"Bye Channing." I watched her walk off with a smile. Wow… was all I could think of. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**Darry's POV**

As soon as the door clicked shut, I turned to my youngest brother. "Put your tongue back in your mouth. You're drooling everywhere." I teased. I had never seen my brother like this before. He had never been the one to act like that around a girl. I would have expected it out of Soda or even me, but not Pony. Pony had always been quiet and shy around girls and even around the gang. What was going on?

Pony blushed a dark cherry red, right as Soda walked in with a big grin present on his face. "You have a lot of explaining to do little brother." He said plopping down in his chair.

"I don't know what to say. It just came really easy like I'd know her my whole life." I exchanged a look with Soda shaking our heads at our brother's antics.

"I think you're still having some head trauma. Are you sure you're feeling fine?" I asked teasingly putting my hand on his forehead only to be slapped away.

"No he's in love with his new girlfriend." Soda remarked back making Pony's face turn sure a violet shade of red.

"I'm not kidding and she's not my girlfriend." Pony snapped offensively.

"Not yet at least." Soda snickered. I couldn't help but laugh although I could tell we were really pissing Pony off.

"He's seeing her tomorrow at noon." I threw out there just seeing how far this could go.

"Really? Do you need me to supervise you two little kids?" Soda teased pinching Pony's good cheek, only to get slapped away.

"No! And, if you even dare…"

"What? You can't do anything, cripple." Soda teased.

"I'm going to sleep like I was told to." Pony stated shutting his eyes obviously done with us. I looked at Soda who just rolled his eyes.

"Pony, don't worry I was just kidding. I won't spy on you two or anything. We'll stop by in the morning and leave you two alone once she gets here. Sound good?" Soda asked waiting for Pony's reply.

"Yeah sounds good." Pony smiled opening his eyes. I could tell he was looking forward for tomorrow, but how long would this all last?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

**Pony's POV**

What was I going to do? I panicked thinking about Channing. The doctor had come by earlier at around nine and had come to announce the great news. To me, it was horrible. I couldn't get released right this minute. Channing was supposed to come here to chill with me and how was that going to happen now?

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest and my breathing became hitched. I was hyperventilating over this and honestly I felt kind of ridiculous. I never was the type to flip out at little things like this especially involving a girl. But there was something about her that just felt right. I felt like we were meant to be and… oh I sounded like a sappy love story right now. I hadn't even talked to her for more than five minutes and I thought we were meant to be together. I didn't even know what her personality was like or what she even liked for crying out loud. My hormones were really getting the best of me right now. Whatever had happened when I got hit by that car really messed up my head, I blamed, but I didn't believe what I was blaming.

"Ponyboy are you alright?" Sodapop asked with concerned eyes. I nodded at first, but then shook my head as we reached the truck away from all the doctors and nurses. "What's the matter, hun? Do you feel sick?" He instantly felt my forehead, but I slapped his hand away.

"No I don't feel sick. I'm thinking about Channing." As soon as I mentioned her name he cracked the biggest grin I had ever seen. I frowned, but since Soda can make anybody grin, I had a slight smile as I said, "It's not funny."

"Oh really then why are you smiling?" Soda questioned as he dodged my fist. "I'm just messing with ya. Now what's on your mind about that girl?"

"We told her to meet us up here at noon and I'm not going to be there anymore. What are we going to do? How are we going to tell her that?" I spitted out and my older brother just shook his head helping me climb into the truck.

"It's called a phone. We can call her once we get home and have your 'girlfriend' come to the house. How about that?"

"Soda she's not my girlfriend." I growled, but at the same time I could feel the gigantic blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Alright whatever you say. I give them two months at the tops before they start going out." He announced to Darry as he clambered up into the truck.

"I say a month." Darry betted with a smile on his face.

**Channing's POV**

What in the heck was I going to wear? I thought dumping out my drawers and flinging clothes all over my room. I just couldn't find the perfect thing to wear. I didn't want to look too flashy or too comfortable. I wanted to look just right for Ponyboy.

That boy had been on my mind all night and I couldn't stop thinking about today. I don't know what had overcome me, but whenever I thought about him, I had butterflies. It was like everything that I tried to do to stop thinking about him made me think about him even more. I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to know his favorite color and I just wanted to stare into those emerald green eyes all day long. I just wanted to be held by him and I wanted to hold his hand. It was as if this guy had completely changed me into another person.

I had been with a few guys and none of them made me the way I was right now. It was honestly like love at first sight, but I didn't believe in that silly thing. That wasn't real. It wasn't possible, but yet here I was thinking all night long about this single guy that I had a five minute conversation with. I honestly felt like I was trapped in a romantic fairy tale.

I shook my head deciding on a royal blue dress that was about mid length with spaghetti straps. It was one of my favorites as it made my dark blue eyes pop out more. Also since my parents wouldn't allow me out of the house with spaghetti straps, I covered up with a black cropped jacket.

"Channing, come on, it's time to go!" I heard mom yell up the stairs. I double checked my appearance in the mirror and added a little bit of lip gloss before bounding down the stairs with my hands becoming clammy.

What if he didn't like me? What if he never wanted to see me again? What if… I couldn't stop myself from spitting out the 'what ifs' the entire way there. Suddenly I wasn't confident at all about this even with the reminder of yesterday and the way he looked at me. I felt like sticking my head back into my shell and never coming out again. Why had I even agreed to come see him? I took in a shaky breath about to tell my mom that I was feeling sick when Darry walked out with a smile on his face. I guess there wasn't any way turning back now, I reasoned feeling trapped, but at the same time this was what I wanted. I wanted to see Pony and I had a feeling that he wanted to see me too by the smile plastered onto his big brothers face.

"Hello Mrs. Shafer, nice to see you again. You too Channing. My brothers really excited to see you." He said giving me a wink. I blushed but all the same relaxed as I thought of Ponyboy being excited to see me. Maybe we were both feeling the same way.

"Hello Darry." Mom replied taking his hand that he had reached out. "What time would you like me to pick up my daughter?"

"I can drop her off when she's ready." He offered.

"Oh thank you that would be great, but can you have her home by nine thirty?"

"Of course. Would you like to come inside and sit down for a little while?"

"No thank you. I have to meet some friends out for lunch." Mom responded before turning to me and bringing me into a hug. "Now you be good."

"Yes ma'am." I said releasing her with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye dear. Have fun." She called out climbing into her car and waving good bye to Darry before driving away to wherever she was going. I followed Darry up the front porch steps thinking that this was what I had been waiting for.

**Ponyboy's Pov**

As soon as she walked through the front door I couldn't believe that it was really her. I had been thinking about what this would be like all morning since I had been home and I didn't picture her looking this beautiful. Honestly she was perfect in every aspect from the way her hair fell along her face to the way her eyes sparkled in the light. This was probably the best thing that had happened to me all year.

"Hi," Channing said in that beautiful voice that makes my heart melt. I was one lovesick guy, even though I knew this wasn't love.

"Hey."

"Y'all can go into your bedroom, Ponyboy as long as you keep the door open." My oldest brother offered walking into the other room leaving us too alone.

"Do you want to?" I asked getting up as she nodded and started heading into the room that Soda and I shared. It was a little messy and I made a mental note to pick it up next time.

I lay down onto the bed elevating my leg on the pillows that had been stashed in here for that. She stood at the doorway looking around at the room kind of unsure as what to do. "You can come sit down beside me, if you want to." I offered patting the spot where Soda slept. She smiled and trotted her way over to me. It was quiet for a few awkward minutes before Channing ran her hand along my cast.

"Does it hurt?" She questioned in an innocent voice.

"Sometimes, but I take some strong pain killers to alleviate it." I answered truthfully staring into her childish blue eyes when my mouth accidently spoke something that I didn't mean to say out loud, but that I had been thinking the whole time I had laid my eyes on her. "You know you're really beautiful."

Channing blushed looking down at her hands and I couldn't help but take one in my own. I looked shocked at myself. I wasn't the one to be brave and try to do that to a girl. Never in my fifteen years had I ever held a girls hand except for my mom's and I rarely even had the guts to talk to one and here I was in my bedroom with probably one of the most beautiful and I was holding her hand!

"Sorry." I muttered letting go, but she took it right back in her own wrapping her fingers around mine. I smiled running my thumb across her hand feeling like nothing could ruin this moment.

"Let's play a game since we don't really know each other." Channing stated about five minutes later, sending confusion and shock into my mind. I wasn't exactly expecting that.

"What type of game?"

"It's the get to know you game. You ask a question and then the other person including you has to answer. You switch off on asking after we both answer." I nodded thinking that this ought to be interesting enough.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked starting off the game.

**AN- I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner, but now that its summer I should have all the time in the world especially since I tore my ACL. I probably will start updating once or twice a week. Oh and I know it's very much OCC with Channing and Ponyboy, but I'll try to stop it. I kind of need it like that for right now and thank you for reading. I love reviews and the more reviews I get probably the quicker I'll update (hint hint). Flames are welcome and please throw in Ideas. I was really stuck on this chapter. **

**-CARTER **


End file.
